In the typical hinged connection between a cabinet door and a cabinet carcass, a hinge mechanism will include a hinge cup pivotally connected to a hinge body by a hinge arm. A common configuration positions the hinge cup in a custom bore in the cabinet door. The hinge body is mounted to the cabinet carcass either directly or through the use of a mounting plate. Mounting screws are typically used to mount the hinge cup to the door and the hinge body or mounting plate to the cabinet carcass. Wood screws leave permanent holes in the wood and are very difficult to reposition accurately. In many situations, such as refacing kitchen cabinets, functional hardware must be replaced and repositioned which the permanent holes make difficult.
Therefore, there is a need for a hinge between a cabinet door and a cabinet carcass that can be repositioned easily without damaging the cabinet carcass or the cabinet door. A need also exists for a hinge that is quickly removable to aid in the installation and manufacturing processes.